When she left (KiriAsu Week 2016)
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: KiriAsu Week, Último día, tema: libre. Todo comenzó aquella vez que se quedaron hasta tarde en el instituto por un reto, y cuando ella le dijo que debía irse, realmente no esperaba verla desaparecer en la distancia frente a sus ojos...


**Hola a todos, Kitten aquí con mi último aporte para la KiriAsu Week, Último día, tema: Libre.**

 **Les advierto que no es precisamente muy feliz, y aclaro, es el inicio de un long-fic (Adelante, regañenme), que realmente tengo guardado desde hace muchísimo tiempo por ahí xD.**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

 _ **~When she came back~**_

 _ **Jueves, 19 de agosto del 2025**_

–Kirito-kun– Le llamó la muchacha de largos cabellos azules suavemente para obtener su atención, cosa que logro nada más llegó su voz a los oídos del pelinegro que se encontraba frente a ella –¿Tienes planes para el sábado?

El le sonrió con ternura, y a la vez un poco de curiosidad –¿Hm? Dejame recordar…– El muchacho fingió pensar con mucho cuidado, disfrutando ver el rostro ansioso y ligeramente desesperado del avatar de su hermosa novia –No, para nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?– Preguntó el, aunque ya conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

–E-es que… p-pensé que tal vez podríamos pasar el día juntos, viendo que no nos podemos ver muy seguido...– Le respondió con cierta timidez y un ligero nerviosismo impropio de ella, la peliazul. El spriggan rió un poco ante la manera en que ella le preguntó –¿Q-qué es tan gracioso?–

–No lo sé, es solo que te ves demasiado adorable cuando tartamudeas así…– Confesó el muchacho en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amada Asuna con la parte posterior de sus dedos.

El contacto era tan real, y a la vez tan increíblemente lejano para ambos, pues a pesar de encontrarse en la misma habitación en aquel mundo, ambos estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia en el otro lado, el mundo real , y aquel mundo virtual en el que se encontraban tan solo lograba replicar una pequeña fracción de la información que sus avatares transmitían ante su contacto.

Con cariño se acercó más a ella, y posó un leve y efímero beso en sus rosados labios. - Nos vemos en el parque qué está cerca de tu casa a las 2 pm. Es una cita.

 _ **~When she came back~**_

 _ **Sábado. 21 de agosto del 2025.**_  
 _ **2:00 pm.**_

El motor de la motocicleta detuvo su rugir al momento que el vehículo se estacionó frente a un pequeño parque. La única persona allí era una preciosa muchacha que se encontraba sentada en los estáticos y un tanto viejos columpios, mientras revisaba con atención su teléfono móvil.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se bajó del vehículo de tonalidad oscura, y se acercó a ella con bastante sigilo. Asuna no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, a pesar de que se había acercado bastante. Con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro, Kazuto acercó su rostro al oído de su hermosa novia y sopló ligeramente.

En respuesta, la muchacha se estremeció mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y volteó su sonrojado rostro en dirección hacia el causante de tales sensaciones. Ella hizo un puchero al notar que era la persona que había estado esperando allí, su amado.

-Mou, Kirito-kun ¡Me asustaste!

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Así es como saludas a tu novio después de una semana completa sin vernos por más de dos minutos?- Preguntó en broma, mientras se levantaba, y le ayudaba a Asuna a hacer lo mismo -Por cierto, ¿aún tengo que repetirte qué mi nombre real es Kazuto? Ka-zu-to- Deletreó, enarcando una ceja.

Ella le fulmino con la mirada ante el primer comentario, antes de posar un leve beso en su mejilla y responder al segundo -Pues resulta qué si. Porque es probable que nunca me acostumbre por completo.- Le contestó, cruzando los brazos.

Kazuto soltó una risa, acercándose a ella -¿Entonces tendré que ayudarte a acostumbrarte?- Murmuró suavemente a su oído, el mismo que había soplado momentos atrás.

Ella cerró sus ojos, mientras esperaba lo que estaba por pasar. El juntó sus labios en un beso corto pero apasionado y expresivo, qué les robó el aliento a ambos a pesar de haber durado tan poco tiempo.

-Entonces...- Comenzó el, obteniendo una vez más la atención de su joven novia -¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?- Preguntó, señalando a la motocicleta.

-Vamos a caminar por un rato- Respondió ella, a lo que el la miro con curiosidad -Para despejar nuestras mentes de todo el estrés de las ocupaciones diarias- Respondió a aquella pregunta que el ni siquiera había modulado, pero que ella supo que estuvo pensando.

-Está bien.- Dijo el, estacionando su motocicleta correctamente, antes de tomar la mano de su novia. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras daba un pequeño apretón con la mano que tenia entrelazada a la de Kazuto.

Y así, comenzaron a caminar. Pasearon un rato por las calles de la prefectura, mientras hablaban de temas triviales y aleatorios, divagando sin sentido alguno en su conversación. Y, Kazuto notó, Asuna estaba hablando de más, como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa; Por lo tanto, cuando regresaron a donde se encontraba el vehículo de color oscuro, el dio un apretón a sus manos entrelazadas antes de soltar la mano de su novia.

-¿Y ahora a donde quieres ir?- Preguntó, y ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Es que acaso yo voy a decidir todo? Tu también puedes decidir algunas cosas, sabes...- Se quejó, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Lo sé, y esa no era mi intención, pero... Fue tu idea, y quiero que hagamos todo lo que tu quieras, para que disfrutes al máximo...

El leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas profundizó en color, y ya no era precisamente por el frío otoñal. Luego, bajo la mirada, y se comportó ligeramente nerviosa de repente -Comprendo- Dijo, aún esquivando su mirada, antes de murmurar -Aunque siempre disfruto al máximo cuando estoy a tu lado...

El muchacho, sin percatarse del último comentario, repitió su pregunta, y ella pareció considerarlo bastante, antes de vociferar una sugerencia.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver películas en tu casa?... Si está bien con Midori-san y Suguha-chan, claro.

El sonrió -Por supuesto. Mi tía salió con Sugu, y me dijo que estaba bien que pasáramos la tarde juntos en la casa.

Asuna devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente, y tomó la mano de su amado, mientras el la guiaba hacia el vehículo en el cual viajarían.

 _ **-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_  
 _ **En casa de Kazuto, un par de horas después.**_

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, mientras observaban la pantalla del televisor, qué proyectaba una vieja película de romance. Asuna se encontraba sentada del lado izquierdo y Kazuto, qué había estado sentado en el derecho, ahora se encontraba acostado, utilizando el regazo de su novia como almohada improvisada. Un par de minutos antes había caído dormido.

Asuna aún se encontraba mayormente despierta, aunque un tanto adormecida, mientras acariciaba dulce y langidamente el cabello azabache de su amado y observaba con ternura su dulce e inocente rostro dormido.

Con una sonrisa triste, siguió observando al muchacho, a la par que recordaba lo que había descubierto dos días antes, y se preguntaba de qué manera le contaría aquello a su amado. Decir que estaba muy asustada era quedarse corto, y por mucho. Estaba aterrorizada: De como reaccionaría ante la noticia; De qué harían al respecto; De qué pasaría con ellos en un futuro, y de como aquello afectaría el resultado del mismo…

Fue entonces cuando tuvo un horrible presentimiento, qué causó qué un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Ignorandolo como una mala jugada de su propia imaginación, se recostó del sillón, y se permitió dormir bien por primera vez en dos largos días.

 _ **~When she came back~**_

 _ **Domingo, 22 de agosto de 2025. 18:30 pm.**_

Un sonido cortante pero armonioso llenaba el ambiente. El sonido provenía de un pequeño aparato, qué llamaba insistentemente a su dueño mediante aquel ruido, avisandole qué algo estaba sucediendo. Poco después, un muchacho recogió el aparato, y lo colocó contra su oído.

–Kirito-kun... – La muchacha pelirroja dijo suavemente una vez que el contestó su teléfono, con una voz ligeramente quebrada, característica de cuándo ella lloraba. Kazuto inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal por el tono de su voz.

–¿Asuna? ¿Qué pasa?– Le preguntó el, asustado, mientras sostenía su teléfono con tal fuerza que su mano estaba temblando.

–C-creo que tenemos que hablar.– Le respondió ella, soltando un leve sollozo qué desgarró el corazón de Kazuto, y luego colgando la llamada.

Kazuto corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas lo llevaban. ¿Su destino? La residencia Yuuki. O más específicamente, un pequeño parque que se encontraba a menos de una cuadra de la casa de dicha familia, y por consiguiente, de la muchacha que el amaba y que portaba aquél mismo apellido.

Enseguida qué había finalizado la llamada, el había tomado una chaqueta de color negro, y había recorrido hasta entonces en su motocicleta, pero cuando la vio, allí sentada en uno de los columpios, con su blanca piel más pálida que nunca, y cabizbaja, con su largo y ligeramente desaliñado cabello mandarina cubriendo su expresión; sintió su corazón apresurarse dolorosamente, así que estaciono su motocicleta, y salió corriendo hacia la muchacha.

-... ¡Asuna...!- Al ser llamada, la aludida levanto la cabeza, dejando entrever sus apagados ojos del color de las avellanas, rojos e hichados, reforzando la idea de que había estado llorando después, durante y quizás incluso desde un poco antes de la llamada. Ella forzó una media sonrisa ladina que pareció mas una mueca triste, y luego volvió a mirar hacia el piso, como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante para ella en aquel instante.

El se agachó en frente de ella, y levantó su mentón delicadamente con los dedos de una de sus manos, a lo que ella trató de apartar la mirada, o eso fue hasta que lo escuchó hablar -Asuna... Por favor, mírame...- Rogó el en una voz que apenas era más fuerte que un susurro, mientras la observaba con un intenso dolor a causa de verla sufrir.

-¡…Kirito-kun!- Soltó ella, dejándose caer del columpio y abrazandolo con toda la fuerza que pudo. -¡Lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad lo siento...!- Sollozo ella, Apretando la tela de la chaqueta del muchacho mientras se desahogaba.

-No hay necesidad de disculpar- Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la suave voz de Asuna.

-Si la hay. N-no pude evitarlo, y ahora me tendré que separar de ti por un largo tiempo- Soltó, a la par que sollozaba descontroladamente.

-¿S-separarnos? No puede ser tan malo lo que pasó...- Respondió el, tratando de calmarla.

-M-me voy a ir a un lugar muy lejano, Kirito-kun... Del cual no regresaré nada pronto...- Le murmuró, mientras detenía su llanto, entrando a un estado donde ya no podía ni siquiera sollozar, a pesar de que las lágrimas aún caían libremente por sus mejillas. -Y me iré ésta misma noche.

-¿¡Esta noche!? ¿A donde?-Preguntó, abrazando la con fuerza contra sí.

Ella cerró sus ojos, y se separó del abrazo -Me temo... Qué no te puedo decir las razones por las que se va a realizar el viaje, y muchísimo menos puedo hablar del destino al cual me dirijo.

El la miró extrañada, mientras ella se levantaba y se alejaba de el, hacia un automóvil marrón qué el no había visto antes al llegar, puesto que qué había fijado toda su atención a su amada.

-Adiós, Kazuto-kun. Ahora sólo le puedo rogar al destino que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar aunque sea una vez más... - Al decir esto, ella le dedicó una última mirada triste, acompañada por un leve sonrisa débil antes de subir al vehículo, qué arrancó inmediatamente después.

-Esto debe ser una broma- Logró murmurar, con una voz ronca que a duras penas se asemejaba a su voz normal. -O tal vez un sueño...

Se levantó con lentitud, y con pasos inestables y temblorosos se desplazó hacia donde había estado el automóvil antes de acelerar. Con una carcajada qué carecía la más mínima pizca de humor, se desplomó sobre el suelo, hasta que sus secas risas se tornaron en un amargo llanto, y las lágrimas hicieron presencia en su rostro, para no detenerse.

Una vez la puerta del automóvil se cerró, ella se permitió llorar a todo pulmón una vez más, mientras observaba con tristeza a la silueta de su amado qué cada vez era más lejana, colocando su delgada mano contra la ventana mientras susurraba incontables disculpas a aquel individuo del cual cada vez se alejaba más, aunque sabía perfectamente que nunca llegarían a alcanzar sus oídos. Su madre le fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo, desde su asiento en el puesto de copiloto.

-Tus decisiones fueron las que te llevaron hasta aquí, así que sé fuerte y soportalas como la mujer fuerte qué te crié para ser y que sé que eres- Le dijo, antes de devolver su mirada al camino. Poco sabía que aquellas palabras serían lo único a lo que su joven hija podría aferrarse durante su largo tiempo afuera, cual si se tratara de un salvavidas.

* * *

 **Eso fue todo por ahora, pero _Continuará..._ **

**XDD**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer, dejen un review con sus opiniones, y nos leemos luego ~**

 **~Orchid**


End file.
